A Tale of Comrades
by runawaycoconut
Summary: This is the story of Borrock and the fighting felyne Bell he meets who later becomes his comrade in arms. It shows how they grow in skill and friendship.
1. Chapter 1: Home, Sweet Kitchen

Home, Sweet Kitchen

* * *

The Wyverian landlord shivered slightly in the cold mountain air. He was bundled in a light Anteka coat and fur cap. And while they kept some of the wind off, the articles of clothing were considered inferior to Mafumofu coats, which, the landlord noted were still a little too expensive for his tastes. The old Wyverian looked at the little house he was trying to sale today. He was sure it could fetch him a handsome price, hardly used, fully furnished, prime location… The only problem was that there weren't a lot of folk who were looking to buy. And an empty house made no money. But today held a new spark of hope, a hunter was coming to Pokke Village from a busier settlement. He had heard about the previous local hunter's injury and found it was a better opening than staying where he was. The Wyverian _hoped_ he had a lot of money as this was probably his only chance to lease the house for quite a span. As the landlord mused over this he failed to notice a tall figure walking up to him who had to clear his throat to get his attention.

Borrock was wearing a light armor, pieces of metal coupled with Velicoprey scales, kelbi hides and bullfango pelts. It was tight but flexible and though it offered very little cold resistance Borrock was not shivering. His skin was a tan healthy brown and he had light hazelnut eyes, his hair was hazelnut as well in short cropped style. He looked much too tropical for the snowy mountains.

"Ah, hello, you must be Borrock, pleasure to meet you." The landlord held his hand out in a friendly gesture."

Borrock bent down to shake the Wyverian's hand.

"Pleasure". He said in a smooth baritone. His eyes were kind if his face a little solemn. "Will we be negotiating on the terms of the house then?" He asked going straight to business.

"Oh, yes of course, straight to it then, but first let's get out of this cold shall we."

The old landlord turned to the quaint house in question and pulled out a small brass key, he pressed it to the lock and the wooden door opened. Ushering Borrock in he closed the door behind them. Inside a fire was already crackling warmly under a large black kettle. There were small monster skins lain on the floor, a deep navy blue pillow on top one of them in front of the fire. The fire itself was carefully cordoned off inside a stone pit so it did not send the house a flame. On one side of the room was a large red chest, meant to hold all manner of items and hunter equipment. It was slightly open and empty at the moment. On the other side of the room was a red bookshelf, a few dusty books, some newer looking ones, a candle and a very comfortable looking bed by a large open window.

"Homey, eh?" beamed the landlord. "The last owner left things in almost perfect condition, unfortunately he didn't last very long, poor fellow."

Borrock looked around thoughtfully he seemed pleased but not terribly excited thought the landlord.

"Err, would you like some Sunset Herb Tea? The landlord gestured at the steaming kettle, he had brewed this just for the occasion, a little hospitality made transactions friendlier.

"I'd like that."

"Right, well just follow me, into the kitchen so we can have it there." Said the landlord picking up the kettle.

At the word Kitchen Borrock's face brightened perceptibly and he nodded to the landlord to lead the way, and they went through a small archway.

Inside the room was a good size larger than the first, but it was not a combination of bedroom and sitting room, it was all dedicated to the culinary arts. In the center was a large brown dinner table with a small golden bell on the corner. Behind it was a marvel of a wood stove with five burners, one had a barbeque spit over it. Surrounding the stove and table were baskets of sweet smelling bread, hangings of dried fish and vegetables and herbs, live baby chickens peeped curiously on the floor. On the both sides of the kitchen were great open windows letting in cool mountain air.

The landlord gestured broadly in front of him.

"And here is the kitchen." He exclaimed.

Behind the Wyverian, Borrock was staring mouth slightly agape heart in hand at the marvel of a kitchen he had happened upon. He gazed lovingly at a novelty stove that was in the shape of a monsters head with a pot in the hollowed out center for making stews. To Borrock, who loved with all his heart to cook, it felt as if all his dreams had come true. He swallowed before blurting.

"I'll take it, any price!"


	2. Chapter 2: Pokke Village

Pokke Village

Borrock woke as the sun was peeking through the not so distant mountain tops and through his open window, he rubbed his eyes and pulled off the heavy covers. He had slept in light green loose fitting pants, with no shirt or shoes. He got off the bed with a smile. After a night of dreaming of cooking it was finally time for breakfast.

Walking through the archway Borrock still got excited. The kitchen was as marvelous as he remembered, he looked at all the ingredients available to him. On closer inspection he found an icebox that was being maintained by the snow outside, it had plain yogurt and milk inside, also not too far away was some fruity jam. His old Gran's recipe for Carefree Yogurt came to mind. He wouldn't be able to eat it right away but it would make a nice breakfast for later days. He grabbed a heavy saucepan from the shelf on the back wall of the kitchen and began heating the milk. He stirred it occasionally to keep it from boiling it over. After a few minutes he let it cool until a skin formed, which he skimmed off. He added the yogurt next whisking it in until it was all manners of smooth. He placed the saucepan in the specialty oven by which he had set a low fire. The yogurt would need to set there for about a third of the day. Borrock peeled an northern orange idly as he leaned over the brown kitchen table. He thought about the things he would have to do today. He had only brought armor and a fair amount of zennies with him so he would need a new weapon. He would also need to confer with the village chief about his duties in Pokke Village but he figured he should get the weapon first, it just wouldn't be right presenting yourself as a hunter to an important figure without the proper equipment. Borrock popped a few slices of orange into his mouth and then went to his equipment chest in the sitting room. He quickly put on his Battle armor in well-practiced motions then stepped outside into the bracing mountain air.

"Ho there, might ya be the new hunter?"

Borrock was taken slightly off guard by the sudden greeting from a short old Granny who was waiting right outside his door. He recovered and answered.

"Yes, that would be me."

"Well then might ya be needin' a Felyne, perhaps for cookin' ya meals?"

"A Felyne?"

Borrock wasn't familiar with the lynian race of cats that helped the folk of Pokke village and what was that second thing…cook his meals? Borrock felt very distant to the idea of never preparing the food that touched his lips.

The Granny looked a little taken aback at his question.

"What? Ya never seen one? Melchor! Come down here!"

She had called over her shoulder to a small cat-like creature that bounded from a rock it was resting on and landed in front of Borrock. He was mostly black with a white belly and white paws. Melchor took a deep bow. "Nice to meet you sir, nya! Would you be willing to procure my services?"

Borrock seemed to be bemused by the Felyne. "What is that you do?" He asked.

"Melchor here is a right good hand at cooking meat and veggies he can also increase your efficiency in the field with some of his meals, he can." Said the granny.

Melchor preened while the Granny gave him the introduction.

"Of course we'll be needin' a contract fee and Melchor will charge everytime he cooks for ya."

"I actually cook my own meals" Borrock stated simply.

Melchor and the Granny looked shocked.

"Well I ain' ever heard such a thing…" trailed the Granny.

Borrock gave her a small smile but looked anxiously over the small hill that was above the rest of the village.

"Ya might be interested in a Comrade Felyne then, but unfortunately I'm fresh out of those I'm 'fraid, right hard to come by too.

Borrock nodded. "Another time then." And he quickly left the granny and the Felyne staring at the empty front of his house.

To Borrock's relief the village was very small, there was a small line shops not far from his house, of which he was sure one must be the weapon shop. To the north was a large guild hall and to the left of that was a path going further down a mountain pass with a sign that said hot springs. In the east a large monolith of malachite ore stood with an air of significance. Behind the monolith was a scattering of villager houses and in the distance it looked like a farm in the foothills. Borrock headed toward the shops and was quickly heralded by the shopkeepers he raised a hand in greeting and stopped by one that was larger than rest.

A middle aged man of medium height smiled from behind the shops front stand, he was wearing blue dyed Mafumofu armor that was singed black around the edges, behind him was an anvil and a forge as well as an assortment of monster materials, different metals and a few finished weapons. Next to him lay another Felyne this one a khaki color with brown stripes around its neck and legs.

"Yo, you must be the hunter everyone's talking about. I'd knew you'd be coming soon though, it's safe to say a hunter couldn't do his job without me and this darn Felyne right here. "

The smith looked Borrock up and down taking in his armor and weaponless back.

"Wow, that is something, a hunter without a weapon, you'll be needing one, that's for sure. What weapon do you use?

"Probably something heavy, nya. " The Felyne murmured lazily while scanning the muscular build of his potential customer.

"Actually, you're right I use Great Sword. I had to sell my old one for the relocation to Pokke " said Borrock turning toward the Felyne. This meant he would have to settle for a weaker sword than his old Carbalite but Borrock was confident he could manage with an inferior weapon for now.

"Hmm well if you don't have the materials for a new weapon I suspect that darn Felyne is the one you want to talk to, but when you want a real weapon made, just come to me you hear." With that the smith turned and started busying himself by cleaning the forge.

The Felyne stared at Borrock with luminous eyes for a moment before purring.

It's not often I get customers, what ever little work that gets outsourced to Pokke is usually made from scratch first by the smith. No one likes to buy my readymade weapons. Of course they are simple, nya, materials are hard to come by. I have bone or iron your choice."

Borrock looked at the iron Buster Blade, he knew it would hold sharpness better than bone and also was less prone to breaking.

"I'll take iron."

"Purrfect!" Said the Felyne, who jumped down from the counter and then with no apparent success tried to carry a Buster blade from the back of the shop to the front. The smith rolled his eyes and took the weapon form the Lynian placing the sword on the counter between Borrock and himself.

"That will be a 1,000 zenny said the Felyne hopping back up onto the counter.

Borrock produced a small pouch filled with coin and proceeded to pay for the weapon. He then took it and swung it over his back into the harness for his old Great Sword.

Thank you, by the way could you tell me where the village chief is?" Borrock asked.

"Ah the old chief granny, she will probably be tending a fire over by that big hunk of rock east of the guild. "The smith pointed as he spoke. "I suspect she's probably looking for you too. "

Borrock nodded and headed off. It was time to see what it was he could do for Pokke Village.


	3. Chapter 3: Giadrome Trouble

Giadrome Trouble

* * *

Nekoht was a wise Felyne and she listened solemnly to the Village Chief. The old lady Chief suspected that the boldness of a small pack of Giaprey in the area, was likely due to the rallying effect of an alpha male.

" A Giadrome, I think they're called." Said the old village Chief. Of course Nekoht knew the monster, she was a fair hand more knowledgeable about monsters than the old lady. She silently lamented the fact that such weak monsters as Giaprey were now prominent enough to plague the village. She was aware that the problem had been building up for some time and had even sent an unknown agent, in secret, off to thin the pack. Nekoht knew however the Village Chief's hopes rested in the new hunter that had just arrived yesterday.

"Do you think a Giadrome would be too much for our new hunter?" the Chief asked.

"I think a Giadrome would be a suitable monster to test the mettle of our new hunter, the purrrroliferation of small monsters that the Snowy mountains has been experiencing is sure to attract larger more dangerous ones, I should think a Giadrome would be easy." Nekoht gave the village Chief a knowing look.

"Oh yes, of course Nekoht, it's just that it's a new area and a possible unknown foe to our new hunter. Giaprey are only known to reside in the snowy mountains. An unfamiliar monster could catch him unaware." She prodded the fire next to her feet with her walking stick while saying this, trying to stay warm in the mountain wind.

Nekoht was opening her mouth to respond but noticed a tall figure coming closer. She was sure it was the new hunter by the way he moved, confident and purposeful, a good sign in a hunter. She suddenly decided she was going to stay silent for the exchange he was getting ready to have with the Village Chief.

Borrock looked at the giant rock of malachite before him, it was wreathed in ropes and tassels and he wondered at the significance of it for a moment before addressing the old lady in front of it.

"Hello, are you the Village Chief? Borrock inquired.

"Yes, yes I am, it surprises me half the time too." She chuckled. "You must be the new hunter, I was told your name was Borrock."

"It is." Borrock affirmed.

"Well, Borrock you've come just in time, the village is in a bit of a predicament have you heard of the Giadrome?

Borrock paused before answering, he was aware of a few monsters with word drome in their name, Iodrome, Gendrome and Velocidrome, they were all in a family raptor like monsters that distinguished themselves by being leaders of a pack of smaller similar monsters.

"It…sounds familiar" stated Borrock slowly.

"Yes there are similar monsters like it, I bet you're thinking of a Velocidrome aren't you?" said the lady Village Chief.

Borrock nodded.

Well you're not far off, only this is a white Velocidrome, and it has a distinguished attack of spitting an icy spray that can immobilize you in a ball of snow. On behalf of the village I'd like you to get rid of this monster Borrock. You'll need to head into the mountains, there is a base camp there with a few supplies we can offer you. "She tapped the foot of Borrock's armor with her walking stick.

"There should be hot drinks in there for you to ward of the cold, you'll need them with that armor, son."

"Yes, ma'am"

"When you're ready just head down this mountain path to the left of me, it will take you to the foothills of the snowy mountains and the base camp. Best of luck to you!"

* * *

The camp was in a copse of trees a bit removed from the foot of the mountains. The trilling of birds could be heard in the canopy above and below a sizable yellow canvassed tent stood stalwartly against the mountain wind. Borrock took a look inside and noticed a hard wooden frame that must have been a bed , there was also a stove to warm the space inside the tent. Just outside, pressed up against the tent were two chests one red and one blue. There was nothing inside the red one but inside the blue one were bottles of medicine, a map, whetstones and a thermos of warm liquid Borrock assumed was the hot drink. There was a drawstring knapsack inside the box he put the rest of the supplies in it and tied it to his waist.

Borrock made his way out of the camp and took a sharp intake of breath as the sight of the snowy mountains fully regaled him. Blue peaks ranged in the distance, while large mammoth like creatures grazed peacefully with their young in the field before him. The closest mountain to him had bluffs covered in ivy he was sure he could climb and according to the map he was looking at the mountain had an intricate system of caves not to mention elevated levels of flat land that the Giaprey and Giadrome could be running around on. Borrock moved to the edge of the rock face, tried his weight on the ivy and started to climb. It wasn't long before he reached a shelf in the mountain with a cave opening. He pulled himself up and went inside.

The cold icy air hit him in a blast. Here without the warmth of the sun the temperature was greatly decreased. Hands slightly shaking he took the thermos from his knapsack and took a swig of the hot drink. He could feel the warm liquid as it went down his throat and in a pleasant spreading sensation felt his body grow in warmth. Borrock wondered what was in the drink as it was peppery and bitter but he was also thankful of its effectiveness. With his body temperature stabilized Borrock noticed his surroundings more. He was in some kind of icy cavern of which there was an upper ledge that he was standing on. Below there was a nest with broken egg shells and bones and he noticed some dead white veloicprey. He wondered for a moment if the Giadrome would kill its own kind…or maybe they were just fighting over food. Borrock jumped down to take a closer look at the Giaprey bodies, they were scored with marks that came from a slashing weapon, there were no bite or claw marks. Some other hunter must have done this. Borrock stood up and scratched his head, he thought he was the resident hunter…what if they had already killed the Giadrome? He wouldn't feel right taking the reward. Well, he would have to see to it that the Giadrome was dead at any rate before looking for another hunter. Borrock pushed further into the caverns, he knew they went upward and opened out to a snowy area. His ears caught the sound of raucous cries before the brighter light of the exit of the cave. Something was causing a commotion among the Giaprey, maybe it was the hunter engaging them. Borrock picked up the pace and burst through the exit.

Outside was a group of four Giaprey and the Giadrome, they were running around wildly screaming at the top of their lungs. Their white blue scales shimmered in the cold sunlight while they brandished their claws. Whatever the target was, it was small, and it was ferocious. A tiny lemon tiger was hacking away at the legs of the Giaprey with a bone pick, the Giaprey were hopping away madly and trying to bite the offender. The Felyne was moving back and forth between them not staying in one spot. Which was a good tactic as the Giadrome was trying to spit its immobilizing spray at the tiger.

Borrock didn't waste any time, he recognized the Giadrome as the white velociprey that was twice the size of its companions sporting a large yellow crest on its dome. While it was busy lobbing its icy spit at the tiny hunter, Borrock started sprinting toward it, grasping at the Buster Sword on his back he gave it a hefty pull and lifted it above his head. He knew he had missed long before the sword came crashing down to the where the Giadrome had been. It had seen Borrock's approach and jumped back with a shriek. The little hunter had unfortunately had been immobilized by the last expectoration of the Giadrome and was wiggling helplessly encased in snow. A Giaprey jumped on the immobilized hunter and shattered the snowman effect, knocking the little hunter out cold. Borrock pivoted and whacked the offending Giaprey with flat side of his Buster sword. It flew off into the snow a few feet away. However, Borrock quickly snapped his focus back to the Giadrome who lunged forward in an attempt to bite Borrock's head off. Borrock perfomed a quick roll in the snow, successfully evading the attack. He then swung his Buster sword in arc around him clipping the Giaprey that had gathered to surround him three of them fell down and two did not get back up. The Giadrome seized back at the loss of its ranks and prepared to jump. Borrock still using the momentum of his last arcing swing, pulled his sword up and slashed the Giadrome inflight as it was sailing in the air. The sword and the monster crashed to the snow with a "wump". Borrock lifted his sword and brought it down on the neck of the Giadrome that was still struggling to get up. Its scream turned to a gurgle as the sword cleaved its neck. Blood spurted from the wound onto the snow. The rest of the Giaprey seeing the death of their leader ran out of the clearing.

Borrock sighed and pulled his sword back into its harness. Then he turned around and knelt to check the tiny hunter that was still unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4: For a Felyne

For a Felyne

The tiny hunter was a felyne with pale yellow fur combined with brown horizontal stripes that made her look like a miniature tiger. From what Borrock could tell she was breathing shallowly with a few claw marks in her fur but was otherwise fine. The Felyne was wearing a Mafumofu cap and had a little travel pouch on her back. Not far from the Felyne was a weapon shaped like a pick, with a sharp tooth for a head. Borrock rummaged in his knapsack and took out one of the medicinal potions stored there, he tipped a bit of the green liquid into the slack mouth of the Felyne and waited. There was a little sputtering cough and the Felyne's eyes opened to reveal bright green pupils.

"Nyaaaaa!" exclaimed the Felyne jumping to her feet.

Her eyes swept from side to side taking in the dead Giadrome, Giaprey, the red spattered snow, and the hunter who was staring with a kindly expression.

"D-Did Nekoht send you?" she asked eyes wide.

Borrock shook his head slowly, "Who is Nekoht?" he asked.

You don't know, I mean don't you… oh no, nya, I'm in trouble now." The Felyne seemed to be lamenting some trouble she had just found herself in.

Borrock figured the Felyne might still be a little disoriented. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Sorry, can't tell you that, nail my own coffin if I did. I owe you thanks though that's for certain." She said scooping up her bone pick.

Borrock wondered what the Felyne meant by saying 'nail my own coffin'. Why wouldn't she provide a name? Was the Felyne a hunter? He had never heard of lone hunters who weren't human or Wyverian. He supposed with the right weapons someone as small as a felyne might be able to do some damage to a monster. But judging by the bone pick this hunter had she wouldn't be able to take down anything much bigger than a Giaprey.

"Are you from Pokke? If so we can make our way back to the village, I'm living there as well".

"Nya, I'm from Pokke, thanks and all but I'll be making my way alone back to the village.

Borrock was fairly certain she wasn't too hurt now so he didn't object.

The nameless felyne shook her fur "I'll be going nya, but mate, I won't forget what you did here. "She winked and bounded off.

The quest complete, Borrock turned his attention to the monster carcasses that were sprawled on the snow, he couldn't carry any of them along with his Great Sword but he took the hide of one, and a few scales form the othesr he also carved a claw from the Giadrome. The meat from the Giadrome looked stringy and tough, with no marbling, so he figured it wouldn't make a decent steak. Monster materials in hand Borrock made his way back to the foothills via a cave that slowly descended the length of the mountain.

Evening was approaching Pokke Village, the cool distant sun was slowing sinking behind the snowy mountain peaks. It had turned the sky pink. Borrock had finished securing his monster materials in his equipment chest and was watching the sunset. The pink sky gave the rooftops of Pokke village a rosy hue. A few people were talking in the square in front of the shops as well as perusing the afternoon selection. He hadn't seen the Village Chief on his way back to the house. He supposed he would have to get the quest reward later. Borrock walked into the kitchen and started preparing a simple meal of snowy rice, and dried snake salmon. He was garnishing his meal with a mild herb when he heard a knock at the door.

Borrock opened the door to a grey felyne wrapped in a cloak with a bell tied around her neck. Her shrewd yellow eyes stared at him intensely.

"Hello, I am here on behalf of the Village Chief, my name is Nekoht, might I come in?" Borrock nodded and opened the door more to let the Felyne in. Her small bell tinkled as she moved across the threshold.

Borrock closed the door and turned around to face her expectantly.

"I had heard…that you dispatched of the Giadrome and I have come to give you your reward."  
Nekoht produced a small pouch of coins and handed it to Borrock.

"I have also heard that you saw more than a Giadrome and its fellow Giaprey up on the snowy mountains, tell me what did you see?"

"There was a Felyne, she was fighting the Giaprey by herself, I happened to be there just in time. Actually I think she mentioned your name. Asked if I knew you." Said Borrock

Nekhot nodded, "Yes, I'm not surprised, you see no one else was supposed to know that a Felyne was fighting by herself against the Giadrome. "

Borrock look confused.

"You might be wondering why that might be important, said Nekoht noticing Borrock's puzzled expression. "Let me explain, the Village of Pokke has a contract with Felynes so that they may only perform supplementary jobs, you won't find a Felyne performing a significant duty by itself, such as being a shopkeeper, a guild hall attendant or even a hunter. Pokke has done this to preserve jobs for it's non-Lynian races.

I sent a Felyne positioned to assist hunters with quests on a lone errand to slay the Giadrome, I was hoping to make a point of showing how Felynes can take on singular jobs instead of assistants and servants. It might have worked if she were successful. Nekoht paused and searched the face of Borrock.

She thought he was rather impassive, maybe there wasn't much going on beyond the hunter's calm gaze.

"Unfortunately," continued Nekoht "It was not successful and I fear we may invoke the ire of the Granny who sales Comrade Felynes, as I repurposed some of her stock. I must implore you not to speak of this to anyone."

Borrock nodded. To him it seemed like the Felynes were being short-changed, but he felt he wasn't in the position to question the customs of his new village of residence. He didn't feel particularly guilty by keeping the details of his quest quiet.

"Purrfect!" Nekoht flashed her teeth in a startling smile, I knew you were trustworthy, In fact, though I may be overstepping my boundaries might I ask you a favor?"

"Sure." Said Borrock.

"Would you be willing to take on my Felyne associate as a Comrade? I think, if for some reason our secret were to be found out, if she were attached to a hunter most people would call no harm no foul. I, of course, would personally pay for the contract fee needed to employ the Felyne.

Borrock thought about this for a moment, he knew most successful hunters did not hunt alone. The decreased mobility of the Great Sword made him vulnerable at times and to have someone who could at least distract a monster from him for a little while could be useful. He also had seen the spirit of the tiny hunter in question, she had seemed quick and resilient, a good type to have at your back.

Nekoht was looking at him expectantly as Borrock weighed his options.

"Alright, I'll do this." Borrock declared.

Nekoht looked taken aback and pleasantly surprised at the same. "Well hunter, you are full of surprises, I did not really expect a yes. "

She produced another coin sack from beneath her cloak.

"The Felyne's name is Bell. This will cover the fee for the Granny, I'm sure she will be back in a few days, she travels to nearby villages as Pokke does not have many hunters to sell to.. "

Nekoht bowed curtly "Thank you for your time, now I must take my leave."

Borrock opened the door for her and watched her walk away into the twilight, wondering what he had gotten himself into.


	5. Chapter 5: Fast Friends

Fast Friends

The next morning Borrock brought his monster materials to the smith's shop.

"Is there anything you can do with these?" Borrock asked as he laid the white-blue scales, hide and Giadrome claw on the counter of the armory shop.

The smith picked up the hide and felt the thickness. "Hmm, I can probably make something of this, a White Serpent Blade perhaps. Won't be much stronger than the Buster Blade you have there, but if I add some Giadrome fangs it would give the sword an Ice Element. "

Borrock nodded. "How much for it?"

"1100 zennies" said the smith picking up the scales now. "It will take a few days as well."

"Can I pay in advance?"

"Certaintly! I like your business sense there hunter." The smith took the money graciously".

After asking at what general time he could expect to pick up the new sword. Borrock took his leave of the shops. Feeling a little curious he walked through the small village. He checked some of the other shops nearby and found there was a lady shopkeeper selling gathering instruments such as bugnets and pickaxes, Borrock found that she was also selling some of the hotdrink he had on his first quest.

"Can you tell me what's in this?" he said gesturing to the drink.

"Sure can hunter, but let me bring your attention to this" she pulled out a thin book from off of her shelves. "This right here, is a book of combos, kind of like a recipe book, helps you combine things with more success too." She opened the book to a page showing an icon of a red drink with steam coming off it. "Lets see, Hot Drink, says right here it's made of bitterbug and hot pepper, good for warding off the cold.

Borrock seemed interested and the lady handed it out to him. "Here why don't you peruse it for a bit, they're really handy."

Borrock flipped through the pages, there were recipes for cool drinks, demondrugs and tainted meats, he also saw instructions for making things like boomerangs and bugnets and flutes.

"Very useful." Borrock said.

The shopkeeper smiled. "So you'll be wanting one then?

"Definitely" answered Borrock.

Borrock ended up buying a few other things from the shop and left satisfied. He was heading back to the house when he heard a raspy voice heralding him.

"Ho, there hunter, I've been looking for ya."

It was the granny from before and beside her were two felynes, Melchor and Bell, they were looking expectantly at Borrock."

"Now, I know ya don't like cookin' Felynes… "(Melchor looked down sadly) "But I just happen to have a special type of Felyne for ya today. This here's Bell, shes a scrapper, uses a slashing weapon a real nice Comrade if there ever was 'un. "

Bell had walked forward, a playful glint in her eye. "Nice to meet ya, nya. Whaddya say? Want to be mates?

Borrock nodded. "I'll take her ma'am"

"Can't tell ya how right glad I am to hear that, good thing all around, I'd say. Now, Bell will be living with ya, she won't be cookin' ya meals but will be helping with any missions ya want to bring her on.

Borrock look surprised when the Granny said Bell would be living with him, but he did not say anything in objection.

"It will be 2000 zenny, a one time transaction." Said the Granny

Borrock handed over the money Nekoht had given him.

"Right then Bell, ya with the hunter now, only just got ya, but it makes ma heart glad to see a Felyne settled with a hunter."

"Thanks Granny!" said Bell

With that the old Granny and Melchor went on their way. Melchor looking particularly miserable.

Borrock and Bell stood in awkward silence for a while before Bell broke the ice.

"So nya, what's your name?"

"I'm Borrock"

"Is this your house, Borrock?" Bell said looking at the cozy little bungalow in front of them.

"Yes, we should go in." Borrock opened the door for Bell and they went inside.

Once inside the warm house Bell started looking around.

"This looks right cozy, nya. I got to say thanks for not saying anything about meeting me before to the Granny. Did me mum explain how much trouble I could have been in?

Nekoht is your mother? Asked Borrock with interest.

"Yup, sure is, I know, doesn't look like it but I get all my color from my paw, nya"

Bell held up her paw comically looking back and forth between it and Borrock to stress the pun she made.

Borrock smiled. "You must be kitten." He said offering his own cheesy wordplay.

Bell laughed heartily at this. "Nya you're not a bad sort Borrock. "So" she said looking around, "where do I sleep?"

"Wherever you like, said Borrock "there might be more space in the kitchen he offered. They went into the kitchen.

"Nice kitchen!" Bell exclaimed.

"It's my favorite part of the house." Borrock said proudly.

Bell set her weapon in in the closest corner. "This a good space, I'll sleep here. I'm used to sleeping on the floor, nya."

"I could get you some pillows if you like." Suggested Borrock, he felt bad that Bell would have to sleep on the floor."

Bell's face lit up. "That'd be great, mate."

Borrock went back into the first room to take some pillows from his bed he came back and fluffed them up as best he could and laid them gently on the floor.

"Thanks!" Bell said as she sat down on the pillows.

"I had noticed you had done some shopping, have you gone down to Pokke Farm yet? They offer a lot of things for free to hunters you can even grow your own ingredients, nya.

Borrock thought this bit of news extremely interesting.

"You mean the farm down in the foothills? It's like a community space?"

"Nya, sure is, its free of charge. Bell eyed him speculatively "You look like you want go there right now."

Borrock nodded. "I do, could you show me?"

Bell hopped up quickly. "Sure thing mate! I'll show you around."


	6. Chapter 6: Kenpachi's Khezu

Kenpachi's Khezu

* * *

Pokke Farm was nestled in the foothills of Pokke. Here, at a lower altitude the ground was not permanently frozen. The farm was by no means big but it had all the things any self-sufficient farm should have. There were rows of freshly ploughed earth. A mammoth like Popo was resting in the fields the plough still harnessed to its back. There was a thicket of green bushes next to a tall tree, both full of a wide array of bug species. The farm was also located next to a sparkling clean river with a rickety pier prodding into its breadth. And finally on the other side of the farm was a large rock face peppered with tell-tale signs of being mined for ore. Borrock and Bell were greeted by a farmhand, a young man in dyed yellow mafumofu clothing.

"Welcome to Pokke Farm, we're a small farm here to take care of the many materials a hunter needs that come from the land. We also provide Pokke Village with food." The young man looked at Borrock appraisingly. "I see that your new, you can ask any of the Felyne farmhands here how to work the land." He gestured at the motley crew of Felynes puttering around the grounds. "Everything is provided courtesy of the village as long as you work for it yourself. If you have any questions feel free to ask."

Borrock and Bell didn't have any questions so they thanked the young man and started walking the grounds.

"Ever caught bugs before mate? Piped Bell turning around to look at him.

"Yes, I don't catch much. Admitted Borrock

"You gotta be fast, I used to catch them for fun as a kit."

For a moment Borrock wondered how old Bell was, she didn't seem as serious and proper as Nekoht but she was adult height as far as he could tell. Her bright and sprightly nature probably put her as a young adult. But how many years was that for a Felyne?

"Care to try your hand at it? " Bell asked. They were now at the thickets, one of the attendant felynes was standing there holding bugnets.

"Welcome, nya! Grab a bugnet if you like and you can collect some bugs. "

Bell grabbed two and handed one to Borrock. She looked around in the thicket with squinted eyes.

"Tell me if you find a carpenterbug I need one to make some repairs to my weapon. " said Bell.

Borrock nodded and scanned the thicket himself. He saw a luminescent shimmer in the sunlight and plopped his bugnet down as quickly has he could. Gingerly lifting the net up, he plucked the shiny bug wing up. Borrock felt kind of silly, it wasn't a bug, but part of a bug. He hadn't needed the net to pick it up.

Bell came up with her own flashbug and looked at his wing.

"Not bad mate, a hornetaur wing is rare in these parts.

Borrock felt a little better at that. They collected a few more bugs and the farmhand Felyne put them in an empty bottle for them. Borrock and Bell were heading toward to pier hoping to catch fish for their dinner when they heard a cry over the fields.

A man was running at them, face red with the effort he stopped just short of the duo.

"You, you're the hunter, please help me." He gasped breathlessly before continuing." It's my son, Kenpachi, he went into the snowy mountains to prove himself, but I fear something dangerous is out there. Please will you find him?

"Okay, don't worry, we'll find him." Borrock assured the man.

The two hunters then hurried down the mountain path that led to the snowy peaks. Leaving Kenpachi's father wringing his hands in worry.

"Where do you think he is? Asked Borrock after they had reached the base of the snowy mountains.

"Hmm, well if he's trying to prove himself he's probably up near the peaks, that's where the large monsters reside." Responded Bell.

Borrock nodded. "There's a cave nearby that goes up to summit, let's go through there."

They made their way through the mountain searching among the caverns as they climbed higher.

"Kenpachi, you here?!" called Bell in the echoing caverns.

As if to answer, a slow flapping sound came from the skylight above the cavern. Borrrock looked up to see the sunlight was being blocked by a large granite mass, its wings pumping methodically up and down as it began to land in the space before them.

Borrock had never seen this kind of monster before, it stood taller than him by a good four feet and it's body was thick and stocky. It's skin seemed slightly translucent as he could see throbbing veins and arteries just below the hide. It also seemed to have no eyes.

"NO, YOU BROUGHT IT HERE!"' the outburst came from a young sandy haired boy no older than fifteen who was apparently hiding behind some stalagmites in a corner of the cave.

The monster, sniffed for a few moments and, now aware that there was more than just its quarry in the cave, let out a deafening roar.

Borrock felt as if his eardrums would explode and protectively clapped his hands around his ears, the monster then lurched unexpectedly at Bell, its tube-like mouth lined with needle point teeth grasping for the Felyne. She bounded to the side just in time and swiped at its eyeless face with her bone pick, leaving a scrape going down the side of its neck. The monster growled and whipped around hoping to swipe its attacker with its stunted tail. But Bell merely ducked. Left facing the boy, the gray monster stretched its neck like a rubber band and whipped it from side to side. The boy screamed and held up his shield in a trembling defense but the attack knocked him into the icy cave wall behind him. Borrock, hoping to distract the monster from the boy, launched an attack on the flying wyvern's backside. It screamed as the Great Sword dug into its flabby hindquarters. The monster turned around fiercely knocking the Great Sword off and pushing Borrock back. Bell moving quick as a flash to start hacking away at its leg but it didn't seem to notice. The monster's tail stretched and grounded to the icy floor as blue crackling sparks started lighting up all around it. It shrieked as it let out pulses of electricity and Bell who was hopelessly caught underneath flew back in a wild spark. The smell of burnt fur filled the cave. Borrock, who was at first surprised by the electric attack soon recovered and swung his Buster Blade low on the enemies stocky legs. It tripped it up and the monster fell on its side struggling to get up. Borrock then chopped down on the monster with his sword. It's flabby but dense hide offered resistance so it did not go as deep as Borrock would have expected. Bell who had recovered now was peppering its underbelly with attacks of her own. Picking away at the gray wyvern as if she was mining ore. The monster did not stand for this for very long however and charged up, its electricity ejecting both hunters from it in a blue flash. Both Bell and Borrock were laying on the floor muscles tensed in agony from the paralyzing shock. Soon the wyvern got up from its side and started menacingly approaching its two downed foes. Kenpachi, now recovered from his mild daze performed a slicing jump attack on the monsters tail. His dull blade merely bounced off the wyvern's rubbery hide but it did gain the monster's attention. It turned around and crouched down ready to jump at Kenpachi. As it sailed through the air Kenpachi ducked underneath it and ran to Borrock and Bell. He started shaking Borrock in a panic.

"Hurry up hunter, it's going to attack again!" Kenpachi screamed.

Borrock got on his feet with some effort and watched the Khezu who was now turning around and preparing to jump. Bell hadn't stirred yet so Borrock couldn't dodge without leaving her to be crushed by the monster. He held up his Great Sword in defense as the monster crashed into him. Borrock just managed to hold his ground and the wyvrern was about to lash its rubber band neck when Kenpachi launched a spin slash on its side. The attack didn't seem to do much, but it distracted the monster long enough for Borrock to do another sweeping blow on its legs. The wyvern fell over with no hesitation, Borrock lifted his Great Sword over his head with all his might. He held it for few seconds, the growing power of the attack perceptible as flashes of might. The broadsword came crashing down with full strength on the wormlike head of the monster and split it with a squelching sound into halves. Borrock blinked the blue-black spray of blood from his eyes and looked back at Bell and Kenpachi.

"W-What was this?" he stammered

"Nyaaaa, a Khezu mate." Bell replied feebly from his feet.


	7. Chapter 7: The Guild

The Guild

* * *

Borrock looked at the still body of the Khezu a moment longer with a strange mix of intrigue and repulsion. Breaking away he turned to his two companions. "Everyone OK?" he inquired.

"Right as rain, mate." Said Bell while getting up to her feet.

"I'm okay…Thanks, sir" murmered Kenpachi weakly.

Borrock gave a kind smile "Thanks to you too, you helped."

Kenpachi seemed glad for a moment but then his face grew pale.

"My dad is going to kill me." Kenpachi moaned.

"It'll be alright, I'm sure he'll be happy just to see you, nya".

They all looked down at the monster's lifeless body.

"Gonna carve it mate? Bell asked.

"If I must." Borrock responded while taking out his sharp carving knife, he sliced across the Khezu's belly and began skinning off the flabby hide.

Kenpachi wrinkled his nose at the sight. But they all waited in silence while Borrock continued to quarter and rend the Khezu. After Borrock finished, the three made their way out of the cave. In the foothills Borrock cleaned his arms and face in the river and then they continued onto Pokke Village.

Kenpachi's father was on the mountain path leading to the village. As soon he saw his son he ran up to him and they embraced. "Kenpachi, my God I was so worried, are you hurt?" He looked over his son with concern.

"No, dad I'm fine."

The father then grew stern. "I can't believe you went out like that, are you out of your mind?"  
"You—." He gave a cursory look at Borrock and Bell. "We will speak of this at home, come now." And with that he grabbed Kenpachi's arm and marched off to the village's residential area.

"Hope he doesn't go too hard on the fella." Said Bell

Borrock nodded and adjusted the monster hides on his shoulder. "We should probably get these to the blacksmith maybe they can make another weapon."

At the shop, the smith looked over the materials appraisingly. "A Khezu huh," he mused "A sight bit harder than a Giadrome I'll wager, they're a little slow but dangerous. I can make a much stronger weapon with these hides or I can make Khezu armor for you.

Borrock thought about it for a little bit. He often blocked and dodged most incoming attacks so as long as the monster wasn't' too relentless he felt as that his current armor would suffice. A stronger weapon still seemed more appealing as it would appear that the snowy mountains had its fair share of threats. "I'll take the weapon."

"Another weapon eh, well they're easier to make than armor so I'm not complaining, I can make a Khezu Shock Sword with this, it's strong and has thunder elemental power as well.

Borrock nodded. They sealed the transaction with coin and the smith went to work right away.

Borrock looked down at Bell, who seemed to be dozing while standing up.

He poked her gently. "Let's go home Bell".

Bell was dreaming fondly of Felvine when a savory aroma began to fill her nostrils. She could hear something sizzling softly in the background and her eyes flickered open. There in the back end of the kitchen was Borrock, cooking in his green pajama bottoms. Spicy sausage was frying in one pan and in another perfect fluffy omelets were being flipped. Whole wheat toast and fruity jam was already on the table. Bell sat up grinning.

"Morning nya! I didn't know you could cook mate!"

"Good morning" said Borrock as he brought the food he was cooking round to the table that Bell was now sitting at. "I actually love to cook" he admitted."

"Good on you mate, most hunters are completely reliant on Felynes to cook for them."

Borrock sat down and motioned for Bell to start eating. "You won't have to lift a pan in this house."

Bell grinned at his words and began eating the sausage on her plate. It had the right amount of flavor and juices. "Delicious, nya!" she exclaimed between mouthfuls.

Borrock who had been somewhat seeking her approval visibly relaxed and started eating his own food.

They ate in a satisfied quiet for a bit before Borrock spoke up.

"You said you needed to repair your weapon, earlier?"

"Yeah, the handle has a crack in it, nya, a carpenterbug could fix it right up though."

"You fix your own weapons?" asked Borrock, already sounding impressed.

"Well, it's not as terribly complicated as yours mate." Chuckled Bell. "I think I got a carpenterbug before we saved Kenpachi though, nya. I'll fix it today."

They finished breakfast and Bell started working on her bone pick. Borrock taking her lead also took the time to sharpen his Buster Blade, he wasn't sure how long he was going to use it, what with two new weapons on the way, he seriously considered selling it to make some extra Z. Borrock shrugged and started putting on his armor, he would need to take some more quests form the village chief if he wanted to keep supporting himself as well as Bell.

Bell came into the front room holding her bone pick over her shoulder. "Good as new, nya. So, what's on the agenda today?"

"We are going to talk to the Village Chief, see if she has anything for us.

Bell nodded "Sounds good."

They headed out the door and down the hill towards the malachite monolith where the Village Chief Granny was known to frequent throughout the day. Without fail she was there as well as Nekoht who was standing on a small tree stump. Nekoht acknowledged Bell with a cursory nod which Bell returned.

"Good morning, Village Chief." Said Borrock respectfully. "I was wondering if there was anything the Village needed from me today."

"Oh, well good morning Borrock, there is actually a couple of things I've been waiting to tell you. First, I want to say thank you for acting so quickly to save Kenpachi… I mean a Khezu! Who knew. They are known come to these parts but usually the village has wind of it first. By the way Kenpachi's father left a little compensation for you. "She handed a bag of coin to Borrock. "As for the other matter, I suppose you haven't tried going into the large guild house to the south of the village have you?

"No ma'am." Admitted Borrock

"Well I have to admit there hasn't been much to say about it for a while. Our guild used to be a meeting place for hunters in the villages around Pokke, a place where they could go on quests together. But it fell into disuse over time, but now, what with the promise of a new hunter in our village and a village nearby we have decided to bring it back into employment. If you go there today you can get more information about that. Finally, there has been reports of a distant Pelagus roar by the villagers. I fear it is the territorial challenge of a Blangonga, one that was repelled by our old hunter not too long ago but may be back to reclaim a spot on the snowy mountains. " The village chief looked at Borrock in a grandmotherly way before continuing. "You are a strong hunter Borrock, you have proved that already but I fear a Blangonga may be too much for a hunter who has only done two quests. I suggest you prepare today and visit the guild hall, as you and another hunter who's village is also under the threat of the Blangonga will be able to take the beast down as soon as the they get here from Nobu Village."

Borrock thanked the village chief and he and Bell took their leave of Nekoht and the old lady. Borrock took half of the coins the village chief gave them and handed them to Bell.

She looked taken aback and quickly protested. "Whoa mate, I don't need this much, plus, I didn't do half the work."

Borrock smiled at her but wouldn't take the money back. "Keep it, you deserve it, besides our expenses are pretty much intertwined now so if anything I'd be spending it on you at any rate. "

"Nya, well I appreciate it mate".

The two made their way to the south of village until they saw the guild hall.

The building was easily the largest building in Pokke village. It had a watchtower climbing up its side and a large gabled roof. Borrock looked up at it somewhat impressed before going into the building with Bell. Inside a roaring fire lit up a large open room. A great banquet table was laid out with plates and jugs but Borrock noticed they were empty. There was a large desk with an attractive mature looking Wyverian woman standing next to it.

She flashed a winning smile. "Hello, and let me be the first to welcome you to Pokke Village's guild hall. We are a meeting place for hunters to gather together and do missions. "You'll be using our services to hunt monsters outside of the range of the snowy mountains. "I'm assuming the village chief has told you about the upcoming mission involving a Blangonga, a hunter by name of Fay has already signed the contract and is awaiting other hunters to join her.

"That would be us, said Borrock.

"Excellent the fee has already been paid so just sign right here". The Wyverian woman handed out a piece of paper and quill for the two to sign. They signed it and handed it back to her.

"Thank you, do you have any questions? Asked the Wyverian lady.

"Do you know when the other hunter will be here?

"The details of the hunt will be posted on that board over by the fireplace. "The woman pointed to a large wooden board with a posting on it. Borrock and Bell moved over to read it.

It read: Hunter Fay, Weapon type: Hammer Quarry: Blangonga, Details: Looking for hunters to capture Blangonga in snowy mountains. Departure Date: The Third of Nigatsu

Borrock recognized the date as tomorrow. He quietly wondered if his Khezu sword would be ready by then.

"Looks like we got a day to prepare, nya" piped Bell.

"I suggest we research this monster mate, they got reference books on these kinds of things so we don't go in blind."

"Borrock nodded in assent. Soon they left the guild hall to buy a book on Pelagi, the type of monster the Blangonga was classified under. The book described the Blangonga as large, white, and baboon-like with long fangs and sharp claws. It was noted for its speed, its ability to summon smaller monsters called Blangos to fight for it and the ability to shoot an icy spray not unlike the Giadrome. Borrock felt as if the monster would probably give a good fight based on this description. Bell and Borrock talked about tactics and possible weaknesses of the Blangonga but concluded they would probably just have to improvise on the fly during the battle. Borrock also checked with the Blacksmith who assured that his Khezu Sword would be ready in time and that his white Serpent Blade was ready now. He traded his Buster Sword for a few zennies and put the new sword in his harness. Borrock noticed it was lighter and had more style, the shape of the sword was fashioned like a snake's head with long purple-white fangs coming out of the blue-white hide of a Giaprey. The rest of the day the duo spent on Pokke farm gathering resources and helping the Felynes plant a new harvest.


End file.
